utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashe
Ashe (Ashestoashesjc pronounced Ashes to Ashes JC) is a YouTube singer with a cool, husky voice. Ashe sings both Japanese and English covers of anime and VOCALOID songs as well as contempory English songs. He often writes his own lyrics to his VOCALOID covers. His first cover was of "New Future" from the anime Full Moon wo Sagashite, and his first hit cover was of "dear you", however, Ashe is best known for his cover of "Karakuri Pierrot". Ashe is a fan and good friend of fellow YouTube singer Miku-tan, who he has also collaborated with in the past. He is also good friends with the illustrator, animator and fellow YouTube singer KL, who frequently illustrates Ashe's cover videos. On June 06, 2012, Ashe removed 40 of his covers and explained that he deleted them because he had wished to become a YouTube partner.Explanation of deletion of covers (deleted) As a result, he could only upload original content or content which he was given permission to upload on his channel. However on June 13, 2012 he announced that he decided not to be a YouTube partner and that he'll continue to cover songs.Explanation of deciding not to be a YouTube Partner (deleted) In addition, Ashe has expressed that he will be working on an album which consists of both original and cover songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Vivid Chemistry (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of lilium album (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) Collaboration Units # Klashe with KL List of Covered Songs Vivid Chemistry (2012.01.23) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2012.02.04) # "Misa no Uta" -remake with trap voice- (2012.02.10) (Taken down on YT) # "I=Fantasy" (2012.02.17) (Taken down on YT) # "Hyadain no Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi - C" (2012.02.18) (Taken down on YT) # "Magia" feat. Ashe and Fruutella (2012.02.22) (Taken down on YT) # "Monochrome Kiss" (2012.02.24) (Taken down on YT) # "Hangyaku Respect" feat. Vivid Chemistry (2012.02.24) # "Song of Healing" (2012.04.10) # "Song of Unhealing" (Reversed Song of Healing) (2012.03.12) # "Boukyaku Alice" (Oblivion Alice) (2012.03.14) (Taken down on YT) # "Calc." (2012.03.24) # "Light Lag" (2012.04.06) (reupload) # "Blue Bird" (2012.04.08) # "Grey Wednesday" (Mawaru Penguindrum ED) -Short ver.- (2012.04.27) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2012.06.01) # "Someone To Watch Over Me" (2012.06.18) # "Fly Me To The Moon" (2012.06.19) (Taken down on YT) # "Tómur" -English ver.- (2012.06.25) # "Gravity Ø" (2012.06.30) (Taken down on YT) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2012.07.06) # "Marionette no Kokoro" feat. Ashe and Paru (2012.07.09) (Taken down on YT) # "Garry's Theme - Fighting For You" (2012.07.16) # "Equality (Wide Awake)" (Parody) -Legend of Korra ver.- (2012.07.19) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Acoustic version- (2012.07.24) # "Part Of Yo Wurl" (Part of Your World parody) (2012.08.02) (Taken down on YT) # "Irony" -English ver.- (2012.08.07) # "Alice or Guilty" feat. Ashe, Amaito and Nipah (2012.08.11) # "age" -Acapella short ver.- (2012.08.13) (Taken down on YT) # "final distance" (2012.08.17) (Taken down on YT) # "basket case" (2012.08.18) (Taken down on YT) # "answer" -English Demo ver.- (2012.08.29) # "someone like you" -Acapella Short ver.- (2012.09.07) # "Relations" (2012.09.12) (Taken down on YT) # "a dream is a wish your heart makes" (Disney song) -Jazz ver.- (2012.09.18) # "princessa" (Original) -Demo ver.- (2012.09.20) # "Supernova" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "World is Mine" -Short ver.- (2012.10.07) # "magnet" (2012.10.08) # "When She Killed Me" (Portal 2 parody) (2012.10.23) (Taken down on YT) # "HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD" feat. Ashe and KL (2012.10.31) # "Crossing Field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.11.10) # "Ugly" (2NE1 song) -English Demo ver.- (2012.11.19) (Taken down on YT) # "It's You" feat. Ashe and RO☆D (2012.12.02) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Ashe and Rockleetist (2012.12.05) # "Scissorhands" (2012.12.31) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Stained Prism) feat. Razzy, Sohly, Ashe, and Kyo (2012.12.31) # "Rolling Girl" -English Arrange ver.- (2013.01.05) # "Titanium" (David Guetta song) -Piano ver.- (2013.01.13) # "Fall Into Unseen Darkness" feat. lilium album (2013.01.19) # "Bye Bye" -Demo ver.- (Original) (2013.01.27) # "Sweet as Whole" (Sara Breilles song) -Live ver.- (2013.02.13) (Uploaded by Heeya Kim) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" -English ver.- (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2013.02.23) # "Heart Attack" (Demi Lovato song) (2013.02.28) (Taken down on YT) # "So Cute" (Byul & Kwon Jung Yeol song) feat. Ashe and Heeya Kim (2013.03.02) # "Silver Girl" -Awaking mix- feat. lilium album (2013.03.02) # "Loto" feat. Antares, Caspy, Fyre, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Nyamai, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, Lizz, AmaitoFuu and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" -English ver.- (I Don't Care Who, I Just Want to Go Out with Someone) (2013.03.09) # "Stay" (Rihanna song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.03.24) # "Will There Really Be A Morning?" -Live ver.- (2013.03.27) # "Gossip" -English ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Sayoko" -English Jazz ver.- (2013.04.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." -English ver.- (2013.05.10) # "E? Aa, Sou." -English MMD ver.- (2013.05.14) # "Jessica" (Regina Spector song) (2013.05.18) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. lilium album and Carmina Natura (2013.05.18) # "Sandman" (Original with Professor E) -Demo ver.- (2013.05.22) # "Hello/How Are You" -English Jazz ver.- (2013.06.10) # "Come And Get It" (Selena Gomez song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.06.16) # "Suit and Tie" (Justin Timberlake song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.07.13) # "Lost Destination" feat. lilium album (2013.07.19) # "glow" -English ver.- (2013.07.24) # "Non Dimenticar" (2013.08.04) # "Is That Alright?" (Original) (2013.08.17) }} Gallery |Vividchemistry lancha.png|Vivid Chemistry as seen in their cover of "Hangyaku Respect" Illust. by Lancha |Ashe_Karakuri_pierrot.png|From Ashe's cover of "Karakuri Pierrot" |ChibiklAshe.png|KL and Ashe (left) |ashetumblr.jpg|Ashe in real life, as seen on tumblr. |Ashe.png|Ashe as seen on YouTube |Ashe_soundcloud.jpg|Ashe as seen on SoundCloud |AsheMMD.png|Ashe as seen in his cover of "E? Aa, Sou." MMD by Nipah |AsheDead.png|High School of the Dead Ashe Illust. by KL }} Trivia * He enjoys watching Legend of Korra and Scott Pilgrim, his favorite movie is either the Girl Who Leapt Through Time or How to Train Your Dragon and he likes the anime Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. * He used to play the violin. * His favorite VOCALOIDs are GUMI, IA and Nekomura Iroha. * He owns a MAC. * His new mic is a MXL 990. His old mic was a Snowball. * In a livestream, he had said that he is of African-American descent. * He said, that he would rather people judge him by his voice instead of his appearance.tumblr. post explaining why he does not show his face. but on Feburary 06, 2013 he revealed his face. * He stated that he would regret this because "he wants to have this whole mysterious thing going on, but that's sort of useless when you want to have a professional career and stuff."A tumblr. post explaining why he would regret his decision * He dyed his hair pink, as seen in his live version of "Will There Really Be A Morning?". External Links * SoundCloud * tumblr. * Twitter * Wordpress * Facebook * deviantART Category:Translyricists Category:Completed articles